


Nanamiki One-shot

by Sammicorn



Series: Nanamiki [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, First ever fanfic!!!, Fluff, Probs OOC so i apoligize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammicorn/pseuds/Sammicorn
Summary: After a pleasant day in the town the girls head back to Mikan's dorm room.





	Nanamiki One-shot

Mikan had never been so nervous in her life. She could practically feel her heart pumping out of her chest and through her pink blouse. The reason behind the nurse's erattic heartbeat was that a certain pink-haired gamer was resting her head on Mikan's lap, in Mikan's room.

Currently the girls were on a bit of a date (as Chiaki would classify it, Mikan was much too nervous to say it was such). They had previously been strolling around an outdoor mall, and after getting ice cream, Chiaki had declared she was getting tired and had asked to go back to Mikan's dormroom. 

After Mikan had entered the room with Chiaki (not without the purple haired girl blubbering profusely about the nonexistent mess) the gamer had dragged a nervous nurse to a plush bed and collapsed on Mikan's skirted lap, and in typical Chiaki fashion had passed out almost instantly. Face exploding into a bright red color, Mikan sputtered at no one as she stared at the snoring girl on her lap.

After around thirty minutes of Mikan having an internal panic attack, Chiaki began to stir. As she was focusing on trying not to cry, Mikan didn't notice that the female on her lap had began to wake up. 

Chiaki yawned lightly, tears prickling at the corners of her pastel eyes, as she turned to snuggle into her girlfriend's stomach. In this new position the sleepy girl could feel her pillow jump at the contact and her breathing become more rapid. Stifling a snort, Chiaki wrapped her slender arms around Mikan's tiny frame and nuzzled the girls trembling midsection. Giving Mikan's clothed stomach a light kiss, Chiaki rose from her position and peered up at the flustered nurse through her eyelashes.

Mikan nervously fiddled with her fingers as she avoided Chiaki' intense gaze. Giggling, Chiaki leaned up and gave the girl a peck on the lips. If Mikan was red before, she was even more so now, almost to the point where Chiaki wonder if she needed to get the poor girl some ice.

"W-what was that f-for?"

"Cuz I love you silly."


End file.
